Conventional woven material or fabric is used in multiple applications and industries. For example, woven material is used in clothing (e.g., shirts, pants, skirts, etc.), in fashion accessories (e.g., bracelets, watch bands, necklaces, etc.), in electronics (e.g., woven conductive layers, protective outer sheath for optical fiber cables), and other various industrial applications (e.g., rope, tape, protective gear, household/kitchenware). Due to the many uses and applications, conventional woven material is manufactured using specific material or manufactured to include specific physical properties. For example, where the woven material is used to form a bracelet or necklace, it may be desired that the woven material be flexible to contour around the surface in which the woven material is worn (e.g., wrist, neck). Additionally, it may be desired that the woven material forming the bracelet or necklace be durable, flexible and/or capable of withstanding typical wear/treatment of a bracelet or necklace. Furthermore, it may be desired that the woven material forming the bracelet or necklace be capable of forming unique designs or cosmetic embellishments including unique color patterns or portions having varied dimensions (e.g., tapered portions).
When an elastic woven material is fabricated, individual elastic threads are woven in an interlaced pattern to form the woven material. Warp threads are the longitudinal or lengthwise threads and weft threads are the transverse threads. During a weaving operation, the warp threads are held in tension on a frame or on the loom while the weft threads are drawn or inserted between the warp threads. In other words, the weft threads are inserted over and under the warp threads to produce the woven material.
Typically, a tension controller in a loom cannot change the tension in the elastic threads quickly during a weaving operation. The tension controller needs a given thread length to change the amount of tension in the elastic threads. For example, a tension controller can require two to three hundred millimeters of elastic thread to change the tension in the elastic warp threads. Thus, in some situations, a short length of woven material cannot be produced with different stretch regions (e.g., regions of varied stretchiness) . The length of the woven material may be shorter than the minimum length needed to change the tension in the elastic warp threads.